Right and Kagura (Tokkyuger)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Right/Kagura Fanfiction: Right is blast by something green and Kagura take care of him what happening when Kagura take care of him? Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1: Not feeling so great

Kagura/Right Fanfiction  
two chapter or more (if most of the people want )  
Sorry for my English I speak French.  
This character is not mine is to the tokkyuger cast  
Leave some coment but not bad coments please ;)  
Introduction:  
Right have a hallucination because of one of the Shadow Line group. Kagura, Mio, Hikari and Tokatchi try to help him to get the hallucination gone, but will they have another idea of just kill the monster ? (Read it to find out!)  
Chapter 1 : Not feeling so great  
The tokkyuger are in their train go going to the next station, but before they arrived in the station the light go down and become normal, Shasho (Conductor) and Chiketto (Marionette) come to see the tokkyuger to tell them  
Shasho: Shadow Line take this station, be careful we never know!  
Chiketto: Have a good walk and don't forget your IMAGINATION!  
Right: Sure thing we be careful and...  
Kagura : We never going to forget our imagination ;)  
Right : yeah, so mina let's go!  
Kagura, Mio, Hikari, Tokatchi: Okay !  
When they get out of the train the train quit the station for the next station and Hikari talk...  
Right: I wonder what going on in this city !

Kagura: The only thing to do is to going to the city right now !  
Mio: Sure thing, let's go see what's going on !  
When they are in the city...  
Hikari: Something feel strange here and...  
People of no where : Haaaa why ahhh!  
Right : Let's go what's going on !  
The tokkyuger go see what's going on and see a monster get a blast to everyone  
strongKagura: He's so scary why did he do that to all the peoples ?  
Tokatchi: Let's go see !  
They run after the monster and Right say...  
Right : Stop right there monster !  
monster : Ah who are you!  
Hikari :We are the people who going to destroy you !  
Monster: Ah make me laugh! take that !  
Right: don't think so let's go mina !  
Kagura, Mio, Hikari and Tokatchi : yeah !  
Transforming, please stay behind the white line.

Monster: Here I go !

The monster run trough them and...  
Tokkyuger : TOQ CHANGE ! AH !  
Monster /strong: AHHHH!  
Toq ichigou, toq ichigou !  
toq nigou, toq nigou !  
toq sangou, toq sangou !  
toq yongou, toq yongou !  
toq gogou, toq gogou !

All : The Victorious Imagination ! RESSHA SENTAI ! TOKKYUGER !  
Right : Departing now ! Full speed ahead!  
(Tokatchi fight)  
Tokatchi : Let's go ! eh yah  
When they are all down for dead...  
Tokatchi : Home Trigger !  
And after he blast all the "Kuros  
(Mio fight)  
Mio : Signal Hammer !  
She jump and put all the "Kuros" Down  
(Hikari fight)  
Hikari : eh yah, yah, Tunnel Axe ! eh yah !  
And put them all down with a "around slash"  
(Kagura fight)  
Kagura : Railway Bridge Claw ! ahhh, let's go !  
And all the "kuros" are now little and she take down all them.  
When the four finish they joined the battle between Right and the monster but when they come the monster blast Right with something green...

Chapter 2 soon, sorry is kind of short , but anyways are you like it ? if you want me to translate in French I can do it just ask me ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Right lost his IMAGINATION

Kagura/Right Fanfiction

Two chapter or more (If the most of people want)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The characters is not mine is to the tokkyuger cast.

Leave some comments but not bad comments please;)

After this story I do a Kouta/Mai Fanfiction

But for now, enjoying the second chapter!

*Previously in this story*

When Kagura, Mio, Tokatchi and Hikari finish slash and blast the ''Kuros'', they joined Right to taking down the monster but when they are there, Right is blast by something green that the monster shoot...

Chapter 2: Right have lost his IMAGINATION

**Kagura: **RIGHT!

**Mio,** **Hikari, Tokatchi: **RIGHT!

Right fall in the ground and don't move...

**Kagura: **Right?Right? Daijobu? Right?

But Right didn't answer...

**Hikari:**Right is unconscious but he might be back in a few minutes.

**Mio:**Ok, so me, Hikari and Tokatchi we take care of this monsters and you Kagura you take care of Right in the train.

**Kagura: **Ok I will take care of him!

Kagura and Right (Still unconscious) go to train and the others fight the monsters.

In the train with Kagura, Right, Wagon (Servant), Chiketto (Marionette) and Shasho (Conductor)

**Shasho:** What's happening Kagura?

**Kagura:** Right was blast by something green...

**Chiketto:** Who ?!

**Kagura:** By the monsters that we fight, Mio, Hikari and Tokatchi fight him...

Wagon try to talk to see if he responding to her but...

**Wagon:** Oh! Right is not responding!

**Kagura:** Wagon, Right is unconscious! This is really bad I'm going to put him in his bed see you later...

When Kagura put him in the bed, she stay there with him...

With Mio, Tokatchi and Hikari...

They are fighting the monsters but the monsters despairs...

**Mio:** We are so close to beat that guy!

**Hikari:** Yeah that's true, but anyways let's go back to the train to see how Right going.

**Tokatchi:** Okay let's go!

In the train...

**Shasho:** There you are! Are you beating this monsters?

**Mio:** No, because he ran away...

**Chiketto:** Next time, where is Kagura?

**Shasho:** Probably with Right, with all the time...

**Mio:** Actually Right is her best friend before we are all best friend...

**Hikari:** That's true they are the most closer than all of us.

**Tokatchi: **She is probably in the room of Right...

**Mio:** She's probably with Right because she really cared about him...

With Kagura and Right...

Kagura thought something «_Why this is happening to Right...I don't want to lose him...I like him...wait what just I say?...»_

**Kagura: **I like Right...With all this years...but I don't know if he likes me...

Kagura was looking at Right and one thing in her mind was something she probably always wanted...Kissing him but she was scared of her reaction...«_The first move_» -Kagura

And she kissing him slowly and he wake up a little bit... Kagura break the kiss and see Right awake, she smiling and say...

**Kagura: **Right, you awake? Thanks goodness!

And she put her arms around his neck and put it in a huge hug!

**Right: **Kagura, Kagura...

Kagura put it off slowly her arms...

**Right**: Why the kiss?

**Kagura**:Ah hum...because...I...Like...Yoouu...

**Right**: What? seriously...

**Kagura**: Yes...

**Right**: Oh...

**Kagura**: What?

**Right**: I like you too Kagura... when we meet I was in love we you ;)

**Kagura**: So we are together?

Right kiss her slowly and say..

**Right**: This is answers to your question?

**Kagura**: yes, well now I would ask are you okay?

**Right**: yes but I think I lost something in so black in my mind...

**Kagura**: So that's is the something green...

**Right**: eh? ah the blast who attack me...

**Kagura**: I don't want to lose you Right...

**Right**: Me to Kagura but do not worry I will be always here with you, I always come back for you ;)

**Kagura**: Arigatou Right! (Blush)

**Right:** Yep! let's go before the others is thinking going on between us!

**Kagura**: Ok let's go at full speed!

Right laugh with Kagura and they go where the others are.

With Wagon, Shasho, Chiketto, Mio, Hikari and Tokatchi...

**Mio**: What are they taking so much time!

**Hikari**: I don't...

**Tokatchi**: What ? I don't ?

**Hikari**: They are there we are worried for nothing there are always alive!

**Right**: Hi mina!

**Kagura**: Right is feeling better.

**Shasho**: Good to heard!

**Mio**: Yes that's right because we need our tokkyu ichigou!

**Right**: Yes well I'm having some black in my mind

**Tokatchi**: Kagura going to check on you and we beat the monster for you because you can not do anything with black in your mind

**Mio**: Tokatchi right, Stay here with Kagura and we take care of the monsters

**Right**: OK,

and then the light go down and up!

**Shasho**: Shadow line come back let's go mina!

**Mio**: Oh!

**Tokatchi**: Okay!

Hikari just say yes with his head and they go beat the monsters with the tokkyu pink and red (Train) and when they finish the monsters become big and they defeat the monsters for good when they coming back...

**Right:** Arigatou Kagura for take care of me!

**Kagura**: Is nothing, oh hey guys, Right is back to normal!

**Mio**: Good!

**Hikari**: Yep.

**Tokatchi**: So good to have you back to normal!

**Right**: Is all thanks to Kagura!

And Right kiss Kagura.

**Tokatchi**: You...

**Mio**: Are...

**Hikari**: DDDAAAATTINNNGGGG?

**Kagura**: eh...yes...well is was when Right is unconscious!

**Mio**: So that's why is take more time to come back!

**Right**: Yeah Kind of...

**Tokatchi**: It's okay! Do not worry is okay!

**Hikari**: Yeah, anyways you two are happy that's is the point!

**Kagura**: yeah well I'm kind of angry...

**Right**: Me to!

Everyone laugh and see Wagon come with some snack and Right and Kagura look at each others and run trough Wagon and take 3 things each and eat them with the others.

END!

Are you guys like it ? From now on I'm going to do a Kouta/Mai (Kamen rider Gaim) Fanfiction :) I hope you going to like it!

If you want a story about a couple in Super Sentai, Kamen Rider or Power Ranger just tell me I should be able to do it if I have time and I'm going to pick one couple and after one with one on my favorite couple and after one of your couple if you want and is going to be like this every time! I can do it after the Kouta/Mai Fanfiction.


End file.
